jenniferlopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Live It Up
Live It Up is a song recorded by Jennifer Lopez featuring guest vocals from rapper Pitbull. The song written by RedOne, Alex Papaconstantinou, Björn Djupström, Viktor Svensson, Armando "Pitbull" Perez, Achraf Janussi and Bilal "The Chef" Hajji. The song was produced by RedOne and Alex P, with co-production from Viktor Svensson and audio production by Kuk Harrell. The song marks the fourth collaboration between the duo, following Fresh Out the Oven (in 2009) On the Floor (in 2011) and Dance Again (in 2012), the latter two of which achieved commercial success. The song is a dance-pop and Europop song that features Jennifer singing inspirational lyrics about living it up. It received generally positive reviews from music critics with several critics predicting that it would be the summer hit of 2013. The song experienced moderate commercial success worldwide, entering the top-twenty in twelve countries including the United Kingdom, Canada and Australia. In the United States, the song only managed to reach number 60, thus failing to achieve the same commercial success as her previous Pitbull collaborations. On May 16, 2013, Jennifer performed the song live for the first time on the season twelve finale of "American Idol." The following day, the song's music video was released; set in France, the video is divided into to halves including a chaotic fashion show in Paris which contrasts the care-free environment of the beach in Saint-Tropez. The music video was nominated for "Best Choreography" at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Song Background & Release In 2013, Jennifer signed a new record deal with RedOne's 2101 Records which falls under the label's multi-year worldwide agreement with the then-EMI label and now Universal Music label Capitol Records which will distribute herfuture releases. Gerrick D. Kennedy of the Los Angeles Times said the deal "shouldn't come as a surprise" considering RedOne's role in Jennifer's musical comeback two years prior. In an official press release, RedOne stated: "This is like a dream come true for me ... It was amazing to be able to work with Jennifer on so many great records over the past two years, and now it is such an honor to have her on my label. She is a creative inspiration and a true global superstar artist who brings so much to everything she does. I feel that this is historic and a wonderful opportunity to launch 2101/Capitol in this way." The song (which was announced on April 24, 2013) serves as the lead single to her upcoming studio album. Two days prior to the song's release release, a low-quality snippet of "Live It Up" surfaced online. On May 8, 2013, it was premiered at the New York radio station WHTZ where Jennifer told host Elvis Duran that she had no intentions of setting a release date for its parent album: "I think we're going to release this first and then a few singles and then we'll decide when to put the album out." She added: "I'm more a believer of letting it gain momentum. Let there be demand for the album by putting out some great music first." It was reported by Digital Spy that its release is slated for November of 2013. A sing-along lyric video for the song, described by The Huffington Post as having "colorful and energetic scenes" was uploaded to Jennifer's official YouTube channel. The release of Jennifer's new music coincides with her upcoming 3D concert film Jennifer Lopez: Dance Again which documents her first world tour 2012's Dance Again World Tour. The solo version of "Live It Up" premiered on June 5, 2013. Composition "Live It Up" is an uptempo dance-pop and Europop song with a duration of four minutes and three seconds. The party-themed track was produced by RedOne and Alex P who also wrote it alongside Björn Djupström, Viktor Svensson, Pitbull, Achraf Janussi and Bilal "The Chef" Hajji. Carl Williot of the website Idolator noted its "club-ready chorus" and prominent EDM breakdown, while comparing the "fierceness" in Jennifer's vocals during the song's bridge to Beyoncé Knowles' song "Run the World (Girls)." The "high-energy" track utilizes a drum-patterned "fist-pumping" electro beat as well as heavy synths. The song contains the "sonic disruptions" of dubstep in the breakdown. Pitbull's lyrics have a recurring theme of feminism. The song opens with Pitbull's bilingual verse which contains lyrics such as "Jenny from the Block, let's rock" and "She's screaming YOLO" as well as "''We don't believe in defeat, what's why we're back for a threepeat" which references the duo collaborating once again. Jennifer arrives with lusty lyrics about "things blowing and spots being hit." A pre-chorus occurs before a "shouty" euphoric-themed chorus where Jennifer sings about living it up and "doing anything we want" as well not "stopping 'till we're done." The song's hook then occurs, a voice states: "Make love, don't fight. Let's fuck tonight" followed by a thunderous "noisy beat" dance breakdown. Jennifer's lyrics in the second verse include: "Turn up this mother, and let it play/ I know you like my bumper, don't be ashamed/ Don't even wonder, it's just a game/We're rocking body to body let's go insane." According to Amy Sciarretto of PopCrush, "Live It Up" is a "full-on club banger" that would "fit quite nicely" on a David Guetta album. Music Video Development of Video The music video for "Live It Up" is (in Jennifer's own words) "one of the more fun videos that I've ever done." Soon after she teased the release of the single, writing: "Are you ready for what's coming?" on social networking website Twitter. Choreographer Casper Smart announced that he was holding auditions for the music video alongside choreographers JR Taylor and Lyle Beniga. The official music video for "Live It Up" was directed by Jessy Terrero. On May 6, 2013, Jennifer and Pitbull were spotted filming the music video in Fort Lauderdale, Florida beach along with a group of dancers and models. While Jennifer was being interviewed on the music video's set by Entertainment Tonight’s Rob Marciano, gun shots were fired close to its location although security officials confirmed that he was secured inside her vehicle. The incident (unrelated to the filming of the music video) occurred less than 400 meters away. No one was injured and police reportedly detained multiple people. Starting May 13, 2013, Entertainment Tonight aired its "J.Lo week" which featured Marciano's interview with Jennifer and behind-the-scenes making of the video clips as well as exclusive sneak peaks. Instantly following Jennifer's performance of the song on American Idol, she posted a sneak peek of the music video on Twitter. The full length music video premiered on Entertainment Tonight and was uploaded to Lopez's Vevo account on May 17, 2013. In the clip, Jennifer shows "all sides of herself" from "runway fashionista" to "beach babe." Fashion Jennifer sports a variety of different "risque" costumes in the music video for "Live It Up." Among these are a swimsuit which the Daily Mail's Eleanor Gower noted was matching color of her "tawny skin" with "beachy tousled hair" and smoky brown eye make-up in addition to orange lipstick. The Huffington Post noted that Jennifer went for a "bronze goddess" look. She also wore a chunky Egyptian style gold choker at one stage. Jennifer was later seen dancing on the sand wearing a sea-green patterned kaftan. Gower later compared her green kaftan to the Jungle Green Versace dress that Jennifer famously wore to the 42nd Grammy Awards thirteen years earlier in 2000. An exclusive sneak peek look at the music video released by "Entertainment Tonight" revealed another costume, a black "edgy" feathered frock. Video Synopsis The clip for "Live It Up" begins in Paris, France. Jennifer is clothed in a black-feathered frock and preparing for a fashion show with several other models. Pitbull is partying on the beach in Saint-Tropez and texts Jennifer using a Nokia smartphone, asking him to join her. One of the models seen readying themselves for the fashion show is America's Next Top Model alum Eva Marcille. Jennifer soon takes center spotlight on the catwalk runway where she dances to a choreographed routine that is a reminiscent of her music video for "I'm Glad." Present on the catwalk are trapeze rings. Viewers of the fashion show gaze, cry and clap for Jennifer in awe as she later greets them. Moments later, she reappears on the catwalk, now wearing a red-leather bodysuit with a blonde fringe continuing to dance to the music. Soon, these scenes are inter-cut with Jennifer lying on a beach chair overlooking the shore with wet hair, an orange swimsuit and vibrant orange lipstick. After the fashion show, she now appears on the beach in Saint-Tropez, partying and dancing with Pitbull and everyone else, now clothed in a loose green kaftan in comparison to her tight runway costumes. Towards the end of the clip, more settings are shown. In one, Jennifer and her dancers are performing intricate choreography in a green laser-filled club. Later, Jennifer is seen swaying on a swing in a room light up by blue lights with her abs on display and the video ends with a shot of her on the beach. Video Reception Rap-Up called the music video "sizzling" and "celebratory," praising the "feel-good" visuals directed by Terraro. Kailey Harless of the Daily Mail described it as "fearless", comparing her black feathered frock to that worn by Natalie Portman in "Black Swan" (2010). Harless also complimented Jennifer on her "ferocious vigor" as she "stomps down the runway," noting that she uses her background as a Fly Girl—on the television series In Living Colour during the early 90s—to "grind" to the music. The New York Daily News writer Victoria Taylor praised Jennifer's physicality in the music video, stating: "The 43-year-old mother of twins proves she's still a fly girl as she bares her toned midriff the video", also lauding the costumes she wore in it." Christina Lee of Idolator commented that the music video is "a flashy clip showing that even if Pitbull calls (okay, texts) and America’s Next Top Model alumnus Eva Marcille appears, J. Lo will still steal the show" while also stating that Jennifer channels her "inner Baby" during the choreography. Peggy Truong of Celebuzz stated that the clip had a "dose of fabulousness" and a "handful of product placements" referring to the video's promotion of Ice-Watch, Nokia and Swarovski. Similarly, Dave Lewis of HitFix said it "features more product placements than you can count. Well, not if you can count beyond 6 or so, but still it's a lot of blatant product placements for some pretty extravagant products." Michael Smith of The Guardian Express also praised Lopez's beauty and physicality, writing: "43 year-old mother of two, Jennifer Lopez is proving that she’s not getting older, she’s getting fitter as she shows off some seriously flat abs." Smith also commented that "Jennifer aka J-Lo from back in the day she lived on the block, knows how to jumpstart the summer season with a sexy, kicking music video to accompany her new single." Kristina Lopez of the website On The Red Carpet called the music video "fun" and "flashy." In July of 2013, the music video received an MTV Video Music Award nomination for Best Choreography. Critical Response The song received generally positive reviews. Sam Lansky of Idolator called "Live It Up" an "obvious summer smash" which is "as thrilling as highly derivative dance-pop gets." He praised the song's production and its chorus while criticizing Pitbull's involvement in the song. When the solo version of "Live It Up" was released, Lansky commented that it should be made the "official version" of the song. He wrote that it should be "law" that if "your song features Pitbull, will.i.am or Flo Rida, you are legally mandated to release a solo version so nobody has to suffer." Jason Lipshutz of Billboard called the song a "dance-ready summer anthem," writing that Jennifer "seems to be having a blast" in the song, "tossing out inspirational phrases about doing anything we want, living it up, not stopping, and going." He also noted: "Like graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate, the combination of Jennifer Lopez, Pitbull and producer RedOne has proven to be endlessly winning." Gerrick D. Kennedy of the Los Angeles Times called the song a "typical Euro-pop jam that RedOne probably weaves in his sleep'" that sounds "''perfect for summer." Writing for She Knows Entertainment, Natasha Shankar thought the chorus was "forced," but however described the song as "catchy" and "vivacious and strong, just like the songstress herself." Amy Sciarretto of PopCrush wrote that while the song will get its "fair share" of remixes and club play, it will also "find a home on the radio and in mall clothing stores." According to Sciarretto, the production "makes you think if there ever was a song that sounds like Miami, this is it." Sciarretto wrote that while the song is in typical Jennifer and Pitbull fashion, but "they've switched it up this time on the production end of things, thanks to the multiple layers of synthy beats." She concluded that in September 2013, "Live It Up" will be "one of those songs that defines the three months that came before it." The New York Daily News felt that "Live It Up" was strikingly similar to "Dance Again", but stated that it had potential to be a summer hit, praising its "make love, don't fight/let's f—k tonight" hook as the "rhyme of the summer." Similarly, Digital Spy's Robert Copsey said the song felt "very by-numbers" until someone announces "Make love, don't fight/ Let's f**k tonight" which he said allowed it to become "something we never dreamed possible: a colourful and completely bonkers number that, by comparison, makes Nicki Minaj's 'Starships' sound pedestrian." Additionally, Copsey noted that there is an "argument that says once you've heard one J Lo/Pitbull/RedOne collaboration then you've heard them all." However, he disagreed, and wrote that "you won't hear us complaining if it turns into an annual tradition." Sugey Palomares of Latina stated: "This is the third time J.Lo has joined forces with the hit-making producer and Mr. 305, which is no surprise considering the success they garnered in the past. We definitely think third times a charm." Nate Jones of the website PopDust found the fact that Lopez collaborated with Pitbull once again "odd", and wrote that: "For artists who aren’t married and never were in any sort of band together, this is a pretty rare thing." Jones concluded that: "If you’re looking for an analogue for Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez’s relationship, it’s helpful to think of Pitbull as a nerdy teenage boy and Lopez as his friend’s hot older sister." However, Katie Hasty (of HitFix)'s review was negative and called the song a "cheap ... seasonal drug store-bought toy." She wrote that the song fits the "general guidelines" for a "summer jam," but that is disposable and interchangeable. Commercial Response "Live It Up" has experienced moderate success, but not to the extent of "On the Floor" or "Dance Again." For the week of May 13, 2013, it entered the US Billboard Pop Songs chart at number 33 and the US Billboard Hot 100 at number 73, becoming the second highest debut for the week on both charts. To date, the song is Jennifer's 23rd entry on the Hot 100, excluding featured singles. The song also charted on the US Dance/Electronic Digital Songs chart at number eleven with first-week sales of 43,000 downloads which also allowed it enter the Hot Digital Songs at number 43. The next week, sales of the single rose by 53%, bringing its total to 107,000 digital downloads sold in the US. To date, "Live It Up" has peaked at number 60 on the Hot 100, becoming the second lowest-charting lead single of Lopez's career apart from the Spanish-language single "Qué Hiciste" from Como ama una Mujer. Even though it performed unsuccessfully on the US Billboard Hot 100, "Live It Up" managed to top the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart, making it Jennifer's tenth consecutive number one dance hit as well as her fourteenth number one overall. "Live It Up" has been more successful in the international music market, having entered the top twenty in eleven countries. The song marks her twenty-first chart entry on the Canadian Hot 100 where it debuted at number 81 and has since peaked at number 16. In Australia, it debuted at number 20 on the ARIA Charts for the week ending June 2, 2013. This marked an improvement in comparison to "Dance Again", which debuted at number 44 and peaked at just 28, failing to enter the top twenty. It fared better on the Australian Urban Singles Chart, where it has met a peak of number five. The song entered the South Korean International Gaon Chart at number four, its highest debut. In Belgium, the single has peaked at number five in Wallonia and number three in Flanders. It also debuted at number 19 in Spain. In the United Kingdom, "Live It Up" made its entry at number 17 on the UK Singles Chart while also peaking at number three on the UK R&B Chart. Live Performances Jennifer and Pitbull performed the song for the first time on the May 16, 2013 finale episode of American Idol where she was previously a judge on seasons 10 and 11. Prior to Pitbull opening the performance, a monologue by Jennifer was heard, in which she exclaimed: "Don't have regrets because at one time, everything you did was exactly what you wanted." HollywoodLife's Jenny Pickard called it a "dance-heavy" performance, stating: "Lopez perfectly balanced showing off her seductive dance moves and singing the lyrics to the song." Jennifer wore a skimpy white dress with knee-high boots. Her back-up dancers performed acrobatics on swings lining the stage. Pickard noted that she was given the "prime performance spot right before the big reveal" of the season's winner. Amelia Proud of the Daily Mail described the "Live It Up" dance routine as "scantily-clad" as well as "energetic" and "entertaining," stating that she "really threw her all" into the performance. She also praised Jennifer's entrance to the stage writing: "Silhouetted by heavenly light and oddly hanging from a pair of trapeze-style hand grips, she rose like a glittering phoenix from a nest of dry ice." The Belfast Telegraph called it a "show-stopping performance." Jennifer and Pitbull performed the song at the 2013 Billboard Music Awards on May 19, 2013. Dressed in a fiery red outfit, Jennifer sported a sequined red leotard with feather sleeves and a matching pair of thigh-high peep-toe boots which was a replica of one of the outfits worn in the music video. Jessica Sager of PopCrush said she showed off her "legendary legs and derriere" during the performance, describing the "dancing, fashion and music" as "appropriately fierce and no one could stop dancing." Furthermore, the performance received widespread praise. She performed the song at the 2013 Premios Juventud with Pitbull on July 18th and also received the Icono Mundial award. Controversy On May 28, 2013, Jennifer performed the song on the second semi final of Britain's Got Talent. Unlike her previous performances of "Live It Up", Jennifer's provocative attire and dance moves during the family-friendly show performance garnered worldwide media controversy, considered overtly sexual for prime-time television in the UK and "raunchy." Media regulator Ofcom confirmed that they had received over 100 complaints over the performance in 24 hours. Although the television series judges such as Simon Cowell were "blown away," the performance drew complaints for viewers for being too "sexed-up" as she "flashed a whole lot of her famous figure." In defense of her performance, Jennifer stated: "I don’t think I’m racier than any other female pop artist." Credits & Personnel *RedOne: producer, programmer and songwriter *Alex Papaconstantinou: songwriter *Björn Djupström: songwriter *Viktor Svensson: songwriter *Armando "Pitbull" Perez: songwriter and vocals *Achraf Janussi: songwriter *Bilal "The Chef" Hajji: songwriter Song Certifications The song was certified Gold in Australia with sales of 35,000 and Gold in Canada with sales of 40,000. Category:Songs Category:Singles